darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Update:Halloween Update
It's that time of year again: Halloween has come to DarkScape, where even the ghosts need to watch their backs! Halloween *The guards have got into the Hallowe'en spirit and now wear costumes. They've even found the time to decorate some towns. *Players successful in killing guards have a chance of receiving a scythe, now tradeable (and as a result, obtainable by PKing). *A new roaming boss - Jack-O'-Skelton - has been added to DarkScape! Everyone contributing to the kill will receive an individual drop. On your first contribution, the pumpkin head, skeleton outfit and all Halloween emotes will be unlocked. The boss has a rare chance of dropping Halloween masks, with drop rates decreasing with each drop, so you should make sure that you're the first to kill him daily. Drop rates reset midnight game-time. Risk Area Fixes *The charm sprite hunting area is now Medium Risk, to match the surrounding area. *The entrance to the Crucible has been removed. *Having your PoH servants bank items now places them in the bank matching the POH location's Risk Area. *The Wise Old Man's PoH is now a Low Risk area, allowing completion of the Love Story quest. *All four build states of the Thieves' Guild are now Low Risk. *The southern coast near Mobilising Armies is no longer High Risk, instead moving to Medium to match the surrounding area. *Travelling to and from Port Sarim now requires no items. *Travelling between Port Sarim, Karamja and Ardougne via ships now requires 60k gp per journey, or 30K after completing the Easy Karamja Task Set. Bug Fixes *Mary Rancour now only gives out the Dwarven Army Axe. *Broad arrows, leaf-bladed spears and slayer staves are now tradeable. Broad arrows cannot be sold to shops. *Removed silverhawk down and boots from the Thaler Store. *Sinkholes no longer appear in DarkScape. *The Group of Advanced Guard-eners got wind of some smuggling at Winkin's farm. You may now only enter Vinesweeper through Medium Risk area Leprechauns. *The wicked hood now correctly teleports to the Water Altar. *The weak portal in the ruined castle to the east of demonic ruins no longer teleports the player to the wrong location in the Spirit Realm. *Repositioned the map icon for the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. *Players can now auto-retaliate in PvP combat with Area Loot open. *The Keldagrim Stonemason Construction Shop no longer uses shared stock. *Set Bank PINs should now prompt the player for entry on each login session. *The ivy at Port Phasmatys has been moved away from the diagonal walls to better handle the animation. *Slayer master hints no longer reference a cave in Rimmington for the grotworm task. *The Task 'It's a Trap! No, Wait, It's a Pie!' can now be completed by fishing tuna outside of the Seers' Village/Catherby area. *Duels no longer conform to the combat level difference rules. *New players in DarkScape should no longer be affected by trade restrictions. *Boric's tasks can now be completed using mithril which was mined anywhere, as there is no longer any in the Mining Guild. *Rat Pits have been removed from the game. Felkrash - who was inside the Port Sarim Rat Pits - has been moved to Port Sarim so Ratcatchers can still be completed. *Familiars should no longer stop players from attacking their owner in single-way combat areas. *Signs and portents of item protection will now only protect an item if the wealth risk is over 100,000 GP. See examples below. The following examples assume a player has two portents and/or signs active: *An unskulled free player with 5 items worth 45,000 GP each will protect 2 free items, leaving a risk of 135,000 GP. 1 portent will be used leaving the remaining risk at 90,000 GP so the second portent will be ignored. They will drop two items and the remaining portent. *An unskulled free player with 5 items worth 55,000 GP each will protect 2 free items, leaving a risk of 165,000 GP. 1 portent will be used leaving the remaining risk at 110,000 GP and the second portent will be used. They will drop one item.